The Prince and the 'Prince'
by just-an-artist-pl
Summary: Aladdin AU: Being poor is no fun and Kurt does the best out of it, making sure his family has always enough to eat. That's why he loves to dream, to forget reality for a while. But what will he do when the Prince of his dreams suddenly becomes real? And what is wrong with this oil lamp? And how can he be a Prince though he has no idea what to do?


_**Soooo, her is just a little something that's been going through my mind. I will not focus on this fic rn because I still have others to finish. But sometimes I need to focus on something new/else to just sort my thoughts out. So, yeah, maybe I'll update between my other fics, but I really want to finish those first. But this... yeah, it's a little Christmas present to you guys! :) So here is a some kind of Aladdin AU. I do not own anything from Glee, or Disney.**_

_**Let me know what u think guys and have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 1. The Prince

Dreaming was always Kurt's favorite time. Of course he had no control over them but since he was a huge dreamer most of his dreams were amazing. They not always made sense but it didn't matter. In his dreams he wasn't poor, he wasn't freezing and he wasn't worried about money or food. In his dreams he could be anyone. A singer, a writer, an actor or even a prince though he had no idea what it meant to be a prince and he for sure would never know that. He was no prince, nor rich or anyone important. He was just one of the many people who lived in the Kingdom Skylin. Once a rich and famous place with happy people who loved their King and Queen. Oh, he remembered those times when he was laughing, when he was only six and playing on the streets with other kids, with the servants from their King and when the sun was warm and shining. When he had his own family until the day a war began between the three Kingdoms who lasted for five years. In the end Skylin won but the price lead their Kingdom into misery.

Kurt didn't like those dreams but luckily he was no kid anymore and could deal with it. He was nineteen years old, smart, witty some people said and talented in many ways. But none of his talents dragged him out of his poor life. Or maybe he still haven't met the people who could see his talent. No one really wanted to visit the Kingom Skylin with their grumpy and broken King Joseph and see all the poor people. Of course they tried to talk to the King and ask for help but war hurt him too, probably so deep that he wasn't able to rule his Kingdom. So it was up to the people and they somehow managed it. Though Kurt knew how much ignorance surrounded them. The first day he realized he had no home, no money, nothing and had to live on the streets he cried and felt so alone and hopeless. He was only eleven and lost his family, his home, everything. Some women began to take care of the kids who lost their families and after some years Kurt somehow managed to smile and live again. It was the day when he met Santana who had a big mouth, pretty crazy ideas and knew how to get some food and even some money. With her and the way she was, sometimes rude, sometimes too honest but with a big heart she gave Kurt hope. They were fifteen when they met and through the years he got some of her attitude. Not much but the part which was important to survive and deal with how his life was. He could even joke about their life although they were poor, starving way too many times and winter was the worst season.

* * *

"Kurt!" he felt someone jump up and down his back before he even heard Emily's young voice: "Kurt! Wake up!"

He grumbled something, pulling the blanket further up until feeling the cold wind crawling over his naked feet: "Emily... no."

"But you have to see this!" she said in amazement and climbed off his back. Eventually Kurt turned his head, the blanket falling to his side and he watched the little girl, with dark hair and blue eyes opening the door to the rooftop and suddenly Kurt was fully awake and jumped out of his bed and lifted her up. She was only five, way too thin and whenever he lifted her up or any other kid he was living with it made him sick. Kids shouldn't be starving, shouldn't be so thin. It wouldn't be the first time that he cried over this because he was just human and sometimes even he couldn't joke about their misery.

"You know you are not allowed to go on the rooftop on your own."

"I know," she smiled sweetly and played with his hair: "But I knew you would stand up if I did this."

Kurt pursed his lips, narrowed his eyes and then smirked at her: "You spend way too much time with Santana."

She giggled and then tugged on the hem of his shirt: "You have to see this! Can you hear it?" Her little hand pointed to the window, where a muffled sound came from. Various instruments were playing the Skylin hymn and it caught Kurt's curiosity. He placed her back down, ran to his old closet, feeling the cracks on the wood under his fingertips but ignoring them. Pulling out a old pair of pants – with small holes and lost color – and a coat he took a scar and a hat out for Emily. Winter was over but it was still cold. Back at her kneed down, hat covering her dark hair and ears and the scarf keeping her neck and shoulders warm.

"Come here," he smiled and she climbed into his arms while he pulled the coat around them both and went outside on the rooftop. The music was louder, clearly the beautiful hymn of their kingdom and looked down to the main road, while on the left and right side were many buildings, standing so close that you could jump from rooftop to rooftop. But like his pants, his this town lost its color. And right in front of him, direction south was the huge palace once so beautiful with his white walls and black rooftop but now it looked dirty and sad. He really hoped spring would come fast because those naked trees made everything look even more depressing.

"What's going on, Kurt?" Emily asked as they looked down to the main road, watching the musicians walk through the town, direction the stairs to the palace, accompanied by the guards of their King. This never happened again, not after the war was over so it had to mean something. Hopefully something good but Kurt didn't want to hope this meant something good.

"I have no idea, Emily."

"But it's so pretty! Music, Kurt! Usually only we make music," she smiled and he could see the hope in her blue eyes, shining so bright and innocent he tried not to take it from her.

"It is, right? Come on, maybe Santana or Martin know something."

They both left his room and walked down the wooden stairs, knowing each crack, each creak but they still loved this house with its many rooms. Over the years they renovated it, covered each hole, fixed the doors, changed the windows and made it their home. But winter was still hard.

Emily was on Kurt's back, her short arms around his neck and his arms holding her and they already heard the excited voices of the other children in their huge living room. Stepping inside Kurt saw the fireplace, welcoming the warmth and the five kids jumping up and down the old furniture, excited . Brown heads, black heads, blond, the oldest kid was only ten and whenever he saw those young kids it broke his heart. They had no one, no parents, no siblings and most of them were starving on the streets when he or one of his friends found them. It hurt even more than remembering that he was once one of them, starving, freezing and always unsure when he woke up and realized he was still alive if he should have been thankful or not. Today though, he was thankful.

"Kurt!" the kids squeaked and jumped off the furniture to tug at his clothes, his hand and Emily only wrapped her arms firmer around his neck.

"Uh! Guys!" Kurt chocked and he heard Ruby chuckling, a 40 year old woman with dark brown hair and some gray streaks. She took Emily from Kurt's back and hushed the kids back on the couch, armchairs – which they've collected over the years.

"Let him breath, kids."

"But there is music, Ruby!" Emily tugged her hair and Kurt saw the other kids nodding. Three boys and two other girls: "There was never music in our town!"

"Maybe there is a birthday party!" Jim exclaimed – a boy with huge brown eyes and blond hair - and all the kids went 'ooooh!' while Kurt tried not to laugh. They were still so young, so innocent and only seeing the good things in this cold town.

"Will we get some cake?" Mary, only seven years old, dark locks and dark eyes asked.

"Maybe later, now it's time for breakfast. I bet Anna is already waiting for you guys," Kurt said and like always, when he mentioned food the kids cheered and ran out of the living room to the next huge room, their kitchen. Sighing he waited until the loud voices of the kids was only a muffle and turned back to Ruby who was looking out of the window, watching people rush out of their houses and straight to the main road.

"Do you know what is going on?" Kurt asked, joining her and listening to the music.

"I have no idea. Santana is already outside waiting for you. Martin took the opportunity to look for some food and fabric because everyone is excited and focused on whatever is happening on the main road."

"Good," Kurt nodded and had no time to feel guilty. Why should he? The people who had enough, or more than they had weren't cooperative and shared only what they really didn't need. Which wasn't much. So it was like, whatever you found it was yours.

"I'll go and look for Santana."

He left the building, running through the cold and wet streets – the remains of the last snow – and getting closer to the music, the crowd and soon found her standing on an old wooden box, stretching her neck to look over the crowd. There were well dressed musicians, playing the hymn, soldiers dressed in the dark red uniforms and holding their guns.

"Hey," Kurt joined her on the wooden box and looking to the same direction like she did: "What's going on?"

"Apparently the King is looking for someone to take his place."

"What!?" Kurt almost yelled and Santana handed him a piece of paper. He read the view lines more than one time and his mouth turned into a small 'o' while he handed it back to Santana and said: "So he is looking for a Prince or Princess to become the next King or Queen? I mean, aren't they the next rulers of their own Kingdom?"

"Are you trying to understand those rich people?" Santana huffed and they both began to laugh, earning some dark looks from the people who heard them.

"Well, it's not really surprising, isn't it? He lost his wife and his daughter and never got married again. Perhaps he doesn't even want to," she mumbled and jumped off the box, Kurt following her. It was true. King Joseph lost his wife right after their daughter was born and during war she got kidnapped but they couldn't find her. All the other Kingdoms allowed his servants to look for her but she was nowhere to be found and after that their King stopped being a King and his people made the best of it. Those who were rich stayed rich. The smart ones or lucky ones got enough to have a good life and those who never had much had even less. And some, like Kurt, lost everything at once.

"Maybe the next King or Queen will save us. Who knows, though," Kurt shrugged and Santana chuckled.

"You are such a dreamer, Kurt."

"Just like you."

She grinned and then sighed, shoving her hands back into the pockets of her old, once dark green pants.

"If I were a princess I would go there and try it. I would even force you to got there and try it. I mean," she spoke while they walked through the streets and eying the stuff people sold on the daily market: "We know the people, we know what they need. Our King never cam down from his palace to see his people in the past years. But he still gets money from us and food and all this stuff. He has no idea what is going on." Fish, bread, fruits, all these delicious things which cost way too much for Kurt and his family of 11 people. Thought it wasn't that easy to steal something during the day. It was easier in the morning or evening when they were still half asleep or exhausted. The only time they could steal something without getting caught was in a crowd of people, the perfect distraction. Too many hands, too many heads and voices that it was pretty easy to not see a sneaky hand grabbing a loaf of bread or some eggs. Kurt swallowed hard and tried to ignore the food.

"You think you could do that? I mean... it must be tough to be King or Queen."

"Of course Kurt," she smirked: "We are talented. Not only in singing and dancing. We are also pretty smart and understand people. Okay, maybe not the rich one but still."

"Well, maybe. But neither you nor I are royals."

"We could pretend, though."

"Yeah, and the figure it out because we have no idea how to be a prince or princess and end up in jail. No, thank you."

She stopped and bowed down, pretending to wear a dress and said in a high, sweet voice: "Oh, my dear Prince Kurt, will you allow me this dance? I'm a young virgin and I can be a pretty wife if you let me."

And Kurt lost it, laughing until his belly hurt and choked: "You are anything, Santana, but a virgin."

"Prince Kurt! I do not approve!" she said with fake shock.

"And I'm not into women, you know that."

* * *

A week later Kurt was sitting at his window, watching the palace shining in his beautiful lights and let out a deep sigh, wrapping the old blanket tighter around his body. He never told Santana or anyone that he often dreamed about exactly that. Going to the palace, meet his prince and have his happily ever after. Of course he would drag them all with him but... here? He would never meet a gay prince here. Never. He heard from other people, who were traveling through their town – more by accident – that they had two Queens or two Kings but this was far, far away from Skylin. Also, he was no Prince and his life was no fairytale. It was against the rules to marry someone who wasn't royal, it would ruin the bloodline, they said. Which was, of course stupid. But those were the rules, set by he had no idea whom and their King gave zero fucks about his people so why should he change those rules? Still, he wanted to dream, he needed to dream. His dreams were warm and beautiful. His dreams had colors, laughter and he wasn't starving or freezing or running away because he stole something. Dreams were nice and there was also his faceless prince, making Kurt laugh, blush and sometimes even rocking his world. Eventually he would wake up at some point to his rumbling stomach and ignoring the ache but feeling the shape of his ribs when he let his hand wander down. The first time he noticed how thin he was, when he noticed his bones it scared him and made him cry, now it was just how things were and as long as he had enough for his family and enough so he wouldn't die of hunger he said nothing.

From Monday to Friday he and Santana went outside looking for food or fabric, for anything they needed, for anything that was forgotten on the streets. That was the first thing they did. After that they changed into costumes, making themselves unrecognizable and stole groceries. When they started with this they got often caught but people let them go because they were still kids. But the older they became they developed a talent and perfect teamwork. Only when the first two points were no success they went to the places where they knew all the trash was, hoping to find something eatable. Often the kids followed them, making a game out of it but for Kurt and Santana it was just sad and heartbreaking watching the six kids do that. They shouldn't do that. Never. Saturday usually was their music day. Martin, who was a musician played guitar while Santana or Kurt sang and hoped to get some money to sometimes buy things. At times being a thief was pretty dangerous and both knew there was no way they could get caught and end up behind bars. They had their orphans, Ruby, Anna and Martin. They were a family, each one of them having their own role to play so that the family could be happy and survive. Sunday was school day – and their free time also – they taught the kids to read, write and some math. Ruby was once teacher and mainly was responsible for this. Anna could cook and sew and Martin was helping Kurt and Santana. Each evening they all sat together and one of the adults would read from a book and Kurt ended up dreaming, together with the kids. Emily turned more and more into a small form of Santana, Grace was only 3 years old and so quiet but hungry for cuddles. Matthew who was 8 and Jim who was 7 were pretty eager to learn stuff, ask questions and read things. They were incredibly smart but also such kids – what they should be. Hannah and Taylor were10 years old, they couldn't be fooled and knew exactly what was going on. They sometimes sneaked out together and stole small things. Of course the adults grounded them, but it was not like they were related. No. They were all orphans, because their parents left their kids, got killed or starved to death. Their town didn't have a lot of kids, because it was too expensive and life too bad. Not even the rich people had kids. Sometimes Kurt thought this town could really need more kids, but on the other side it was probably better. Life was hard enough already. Many of them were even scared that someone would kidnap their kids, like the Kings daughter. But so far Kurt never had to worry about that.

* * *

"There is a prince in our town!" Emily yelled through the corridor when the smashed the door open.

"A Prince?" Jim and Matthew raised their eyebrows, closing the books they were reading and Kurt ran down the stairs, followed by Santana.

"I told you someone will come," Santana hissed and they stopped right in front of Emily. Her blue eyes so wide and filled with hope

"Can we go there!? He is almost here!" she asked and jumped up and down.

"You bet we go there," Santana said and lifted her up, making her sit on her shoulders.

"You guys are with us?" Kurt asked as he looked inside the kitchen and Jim and Matthew jumped from their places already joining Santana who was waiting outside.

"Where are Hannah and Taylor?"

"They are already there! Come on, Kuuuurt!" Emily pleaded and pulled at Santana's dark long hair and made a funny face.

"What about Grace?"

"She is with Martin and Anna. Ruby is probably there too. Now come one," Santana groaned and together they ran through the streets towards the main road. Like a week ago there were people, making it impossible to see something because they tried to see anything at all. Kurt lifted Jim and Matthew up, helping them to climb on the wooden boxes where Santana was already standing and joined them, stretching his body to see anything. First he heard music, surprised voices and then he saw a group of men, dressed in dark red uniforms, walking to the left and right side of a black horse. On that horse was a man, wearing a pretty coat, a white shirt and dark pants and – oh – those dark leather shoes looked really nice. But the Prince – he assumed – wasn't like the Prince he dreamed about. Okay, his Prince was faceless in his dreams but this guy there, with his dark blond hair, blue almost gray eyes and smug expression annoyed him. Many people imagined rich people like him, smug, feeling powerful and it annoyed Kurt because he refused to believe they were all like him.

"Ew," Santana and Emily whispered quietly in unison and the boys giggled, while Kurt waited for the next Prince or Princess to appear. Of course there was someone else because the people around them were still looking, seeing more and judging by their faces it was someone more pleasant than the last Prince. Again he saw men in uniforms, this time they were white, escorting the Prince who wasn't sitting on a horse or in a carriage. He was walking, smiling and waving with a charming smile. A smile of pure sunshine and he himself wore bright colors, warm, soft colors. His hair was slicked back, his eyes big and golden and Kurt couldn't stop staring. There he was, he thought, this was how he imagined his Prince without even knowing it. This is how he hoped he would feel, dizzy, heart beating so fast that it hurt, mind becoming blank and forgetting time and place. If he could he would yell his name, but he had no idea what his name was. If he could he would go there, start any kind of conversation. Actually he was ready to do anything just to hear his voice, know his name and get just a little taste of more. But this was reality and reality was that he was poor and this Prince wasn't. Reality was that he was gay and this Prince probably not. Reality was that he stumbled over his own feed and fell down, groaning when he felt the hard ground catching his body.

People around him caught their breath, turned around and Jim and Matthew jumped down and helped Kurt up.

"Oh God!" he hissed and as soon as he stood he was running away, hoping no one saw him. Hoping the Prince didn't see him. There, in the dirt with his old clothes.

* * *

"Holy shit, Kurt! What was that about?" Santana giggled as she entered his room that evening.

"Go away!" he groaned into his pillow and winced when she dragged the blanket off his body.

"Found your Prince Charming?" she teased and Kurt pulled his head out from under his pillow and glared at her, smacking his pillow against her arm.

"That's not even funny! Not one bit!"

She chuckled again and gave him an apologetic look, placing his pillow back where it belonged while Kurt began to pout.

"The way you basically blacked out wasn't funny no. But your face was."

"Did he see it?"

"Probably?"

"Oh God!" he groaned with burning cheeks and Santana squeezed his shoulder.

"Kurt, jeeez. Calm down. As if it matters. He probably forgot us the second he saw us."

But that was what Kurt didn't want. He... he wasn't sure what he wanted but he needed to see him again. Which meant to find a way into the Palace or hope that he would come back and get to know this town. Which meant Kurt needed to find a moment with him alone. Yeah, of course, this all was just impossible when it came to reality. But in his dreams, though, that was something else.

"I have to admit I like him. He looks, okay, you know?"

Kurt didn't say anything like, he is breathtaking, or, have you seen his eyes?, or, his lips are so full I wanted to just... no, he said nothing of that because it was embarrassing and pointless.

"He does, yes."

"And if he'll be our new King, maybe we even get out of this misery."

And that how the next days went on and on. They all were talking about Prince Alan – or how Santana called him 'Prince Ew' – or about Prince Blaine. Prince Blaine... of course his name was not any less beautiful than the person himself. Of course his name gave Kurt this warm feeling. Of course the memory of his face with a name on it made Kurt imagine things and he wondered if he just turned back into a little 14 year old boy preferring his dreams and ignoring reality. Maybe this was just a phase because it never ever hit him so hard and because this was just like in his dreams. Yes, eventually it would just stop and he would laugh in ten years about his little crush on their future King. Well, at least he hoped Blaine would become their new King because this Alan guy... no. The way he sat on his horse, smug face while Blaine made it perfectly clear that he was not like those rich people gave him far more points.

* * *

Soon he had no time to dream about Blaine, dream about a different life because he had other worries. Two weeks later Grace was just gone and they were looking for her for hours now and couldn't find her. The kids stayed with Anna, while Martin, Ruby, Santana and Kurt went out and looked for her. She wasn't at the old playground. She wasn't in the ruins they sometimes visited, she wasn't on the marketplace or at other places they visited together. Kurt feared she went out of this town into the woods because no one really paid much attention to the kids here. No one really cared and they knew Grace belonged to them and some knew what Kurt and his family did. Some of their friends helped them but with no success. It was almost too dark to look for her and while they agreed on that Ruby and Martin should go back Santana and Kurt still were looking for Grace. He asked each person if they saw a little girls, only 3 years old, light brown hair and blue eyes but they all said no. This made them both furious. How was it possible to ignore a child? A 3 year old girl walking alone through this town which already had just a handful of children? How?

"She is probably lost and crying somewhere," Kurt panicked and ran his hands down his face.  
"You aren't helping! God, don't give me ideas!" snapped Santana and they both leaned against a wall, slid down and felt the cold ground touching their butts.

"She is so small and just a baby. What if some animals caught her? What if she fell from somewhere and..."

"Shut up! Holy fuck..." Santana cried and they both became silent, clutching their heads and trying to calm down. It was just this never happened. Kurt never had to be worried about one of the kids running away he was living with. Never. They all were just happy to have a home and someone who took care. Why Grace was just gone and how it happened he had no idea. Anna was at home that time and Grace was sleeping.

"We should... go home. Maybe she found a way back on her own," Santana broke the silence.

"And if not? There is no way I'll sleep tonight knowing she is out there."

"Kurt, we were everywhere, calling her name, asking people, looking under each stone, behind each curtain but..."

"But what?"

"What... I mean... Maybe she is there."

Kurt blinked and bend his head to the left side: "There?"

"I mean, the palace. What if she somehow... went there?"

"Don't be silly. It's easier to leave this town than just walk into the palace. Even for a kid."

Actually, no matter how silly it sounded or how impossible it seemed, Kurt knew this was the only place they weren't looking for her. And since he saw Prince Blaine he knew, nothing was really impossible. Not really.

"So, what? Shall we go there?"

Santana scoffed: "Yeah. We've been avoiding this place for so long and now... oh."

She pointed with her finger and Kurt turned his head, seeing the small figure standing right in front of him and behind her was... oh fuck. He stood up as quickly as possible, trying desperately to shove the dirt down from his clothes – which was pointless because they just were so 'dirty'- and stared into those golden eyes he hadn't seen in the past two weeks.

"I've heard you've been looking for this young lady," Blaine said and, holy shit, his voice turned Kurt into a puddle of goo. Thought he tried to remain calm, to not let it be seen by Santana or Blaine he felt like he was just about to float away. Grace, though, held something in her hands, wrapped in some fabric and wrapped her short arms around Kurt's leg who bent down when he was able to think again and took her into his arms.

"God, Grace! You scared us," he said with relief and watched how she hung her head and tried to hide her face.

"Sorry," was her response and then Kurt and Santana smiled at her. Santana took her from Kurt and ran her hand over Grace hair, soothingly and lovingly while Kurt looked back at Blaine who watched them with amazement. Smiling warmly and with those golden eyes he said: "You were worried sick, I guess. I don't know how it is to be a parent but-"

Santana began to laugh at his words and Kurt shoot her a warning look.

"Oh, sorry your... eh, highness. We aren't her parents. We just take care of here. Like..."

"Brother and sister," Kurt said nervously: "We are like brother and sister. We three are. Just friends, yes."

He could feel Santana looking at him suspiciously but he tried to ignore it and enjoy just being allowed to see Blaine and – oh God – talk to him.

"I understand. Well, she was around the gate to the palace and after some hours she was still there so I figured, she might be lost and began to look with her for her family. She doesn't speak much otherwise I think I'd found you guys way much sooner."

Kurt swallowed hard by the thought of Blaine seeing their place where they live and what they do and he is – for once – happy that Grace was never one of many words. She usually only smiled or made noise of approval or disapproval. Thank you, Grace.

"Anyway. Now she is back with her family and I should go back too. I guess, I see you two tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" asked Kurt and his panic came back. What was tomorrow? Did he want to visit them anyway? No...

"Prince Alan and I want to meet the people and the people to meet us. We know King Joseph was... you know, going through a hard time and missed a lot of things. But, since Prince Alan or I become the new Kings we want to know the people, their life and we want them to know us."

"Lovely. But we are a bit busy tomorrow so, we'll see," Santana said because Kurt wasn't able to say anything at all. There were only a few things running through his mind like, Blaine, Prince Blaine, seeing Blaine tomorrow, getting to know Blaine tomorrow.

"I understand. Anyway, have a good night."

"You too, Prince Blaine," they said and Santana bowed down, kicking Kurt so he broke out of his stare and did the same. They waited until Blaine was gone far enough so they could speak properly and both sighed at first until Santana hissed: "Next time imagine him naked somewhere else."

"I wasn't!"

"Whatever. Let's get home, okay?"

They headed back home and on their way Kurt noticed the small thing Grace was holding, securely wrapped in a piece of fabric. He eyed it for a while until Grace noticed his look and handed him the thing she was holding saying proudly: "Found it!"

Kurt felt something smooth under the fabric, like maybe porcelain and it looked like a pot or something. Back home Santana brought Grace to her bed and then joined Kurt in his room, who was sitting on his bed and unwrapping the fabric from the thing, seeing a silver oil lamp was hidden inside. He eyed it for a while, seeing his own reflection on the surface and, okay, this was pretty but he never saw it before. Where did Grace find this? Maybe she wasn't running away but trying to find something? Steal something like Kurt did? Uh... no, she was too young to understand that.

"An oil lamp?" asked Santana when she came inside and sat down next to Kurt.

"Yeah. I've never seen it before. Maybe she found it somewhere, like she said. I doubt she is able to steal something like this. It looks expensive," Kurt said and took it back into his hands, taking a closer look at each part of the silver oil lamp.

"If it's expensive we should totally sell it. Let's ask the others what they think tomorrow and then... WOAH!"

Kurt had only rubbed the surface and suddenly the lamp was shaking, there was something coming out of the small opening of the lamp and Kurt let it fall in his bed, scooting back and feeling Santana hiding behind his bag. Gray, glistening fog filled his room, almost looking like stars captured in fog and there was coming more and more and Kurt covered his mouth like he thought this could be poison or something.

"What is this?!" Santana hissed in his ear.

"I don't know!"

And then the fog stopped coming out, slowly faded away and they both were staring at the ceiling, down the walls, across the room and looking for something that didn't belong here.

"Ow," they heard an unfamiliar voice and Kurt patted Santana's shoulder, pointing to the middle of the room and both, slowly could see a figure through the constantly vanishing fog.

"I thought I would become the master of a three year old girl," the funny voice said and when they saw a small, gray figure, with dark pants and not taller than a ten year old their mouths hung open, staring at the... thing.

"What? Don't tell me you never saw a Genie."

"A... Genie?" they asked in unison and stared at each other while the small, gray man groaned in disbelief.


End file.
